poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heated Argument/Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Heated Argument in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with Tino and the guys are playing soccer) Carver Descartes: '''Carver has the ball, he passes to Tino. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Tino dashes, he kicks. (The ball hit the post) But he misses. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I got it. Serena! (He kicks the ball to Serena) '''Serena: (Kicks the soccer ball with her right feet as the ball hits the goal) Goal! Tino Tonitini: No fair! Carver Descartes: We lost! Ash Ketchum: Way to go, Serena! (Ash & Serena hi-five their hands) Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: Thanks, Ash! We made a pretty good teamwork! (They fist bump and hug each other then they look at Tino and the gang arguing) Ash Ketchum: '''Come on, Tino. It's just a game. '''Tino Tonitini: '''You're right, Ash. Well now I blame them. '''Carver Descartes: '''What do you mean Tino? '''Tino Tonitini: You should've blocked in time! Carver Descartes: Hey! You were in my way! Tino Tonitini: Sorry... Mister clumsy guy! (Ash breaks them up) Ash Ketchum: '''Guys calm down! '''Lor McQuarrie: Hey! You got in my way too! Carver Descartes: Oh, I'm sorry... missy! Tish Katsufrakis: I would've beat you in the soccer game or better yet! Beat you guys in our Pokemon battle! (The Weekenders Pokemon and the Dragon Knights watches worried at their trainers arguing) Lor McQuarrie: My Absol is the coolest and yours are lame! - Tino Tonitini: Well I defeated both you, Lor and Carver, so I'm better than you! Carver Descartes: No way, I am! Lor McQuarrie: You guys should face it without me so I won't see you again! Tish Katsufrakis: Oh yeah? Well good luck missy. - (Then Sunset arrives) Sunset Shimmer: '''What's going on? - - - '''King Allfire: Enough! Queen Griddle: Stop fighting you four! - - Tino Tonitini: That's just fine by me. I don't want to be with you guys anymore. We're through! Carver Descartes: Fine! - (They leave as Ash and Serena watches them leave - (We see Team Rocket spying on the heroes) - - - (At Skips' place) Sunset Shimmer: Skips, we need your help. Skips: Let me guess Tino, Lor, Carver and Tish had a disagreement and they break up each other. Squire Flicker: How did you know? Skips: Because I can sense everything about this. Spike the Dog: But isn't there a way to get our friends get along again? Skips: They will have to forgive each other on their own. Sunset Shimmer: How are we suppose to do that? They split up. - - Benson: We're gonna need help to get our friends back together. Let's go people. - - (Cut to Tino walking all alone in the streets) Tino Tonitini: Who needs them anyway? I've got Sunset Shimmer. I rather be with her than with those so-called friends of mine. - - (The villains arrived) - - Shego: Sableye, use Shadow Ball! (Shego's Sableye launch the attack, but the heroes' Pokemon team quickly dodges the attack) Tim Jamal: '''Marshtomp, use Mud Shot! (Marshtomp uses mud shot to blast at Sableye) '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Milotic, use water gun! And Weavile use Metal Claw! (Miltoic uses Water Gun on Aggron, and Weavile uses metal claw on Sableye) '''Dr. Drakken: '''Aggron, use Sandstorm. (Aggron uses sandstorm and it blinds Weavile) '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Arcanine, use Flamethrower. (Arcanine uses flamethrower and hits Tyranitar) '''Mr. Ross: '''No! Honchkrow, use Arieal ace! (Honchkrow uses Arieal Ace and hits Arcanine) '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Absol, use Night Slash and Chestnaught, use Vine whip! - - - '''Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (Ding) - - - Tino Tonitini: I'm sorry about all this you guys. Carver Descartes: I'm sorry too, Ti. Tish Katsufrakis: I'm sorry as well. Lor McQuarrie: Me too. I'm sorry about being angry at you guys. Tino Tonitini: From now on, we have to stay together as friends forever. Serena: '''I’m glad that’s over. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Who’s up for a game of basketball? '''Lor McQuarrie: I do! Tino Tonitini: '''Me too. - - - - - '''Tino Tonitini: Well. The gang and I forgave each other and we are now working as a team. Later days. (The episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes